Of Fairest Blood
by Undeniable Weirdness
Summary: Scott, Stiles, and Allison notice Jackson's sudden friendship with a sweet yet reserved student at Beacon Hills High. But this wallflower proves to be anything but ordinary, especially when her dark past comes back to haunt her, incidentally adding more pressure to the list of problems the three, including Derek's new pack, already have to deal with! Contains a few OC's.


**A/N – Hello my fellow Teen Wolf fans, here is the rewritten version of chapter one, which I hope you enjoy, just know that not much has changed in the first two chapters. The reason for me rewriting this story is so that I can make it more original, the first two are fine just the way they are, it's the ones fallowing that bothered me, so there you have it. (^_^)**

**"**_**Of Fairest Blood**_**" was partly inspired by "**_**Snow White & the Huntsman**_**" and ABC's "**_**Once Upon A Time**_**"; it includes all of the Teen Wolf characters along with several OC's I have created; and the story begins at the first episode of the second season and will continue into the third! Enjoy this first chapter and please review and tell me what you think, thanks! d-(^_^)-b**

**Author's Note: I own nothing from Teen Wolf, but I do own my OC's; this goes for any future chapters I update.**

**Chapter 1:**

"_**The Waking World"**_

…**~o~O Isaac Lahey O~o~…**

It's been the same dream every night for as long as I could remember – no wait, actually I think it would be the only dream I would ever have… no, I've had other dreams before; but like I would always expect this one to creep it's way into my head again! In this dream, a recurring dream I think people call it, my mind would replay the same exact scenario, and when I say "exact" I mean "exact," I've dreamt this enough times to know that nothing had ever changed. From start to finish I recognized even the tiniest details, and of course the sounds and sights. I guess my situation is comparable to knowing your favorite movie, you know what I mean, like, those dedicated fans who would know what the actor or actress would say or do next, would know what the next scene will be, and would even know what song will play in the background at a certain event in the movie. Same thing here except the only thing was, was that this wasn't my favorite dream, really it was my worst nightmare, well next to whenever my Dad would get angry and felt the need to… well, I don't really want to– never mind. If there were ever those nights where I was so tired that my mind should have just went blank, I could always count on remembering having dreamt that one nightmare. Huh, I don't think I've had a dreamless sleep before, ever. Even now (now that I'm awake) as I'm absentmindedly digging the grave for tomorrow's funeral, my brain decided to just do its own thing and go back to that nightmare:

_She's stumbling through the darkened forest with only the full moon acting as her flashlight, but she's trying her best to run as fast as her legs can carry her (everything's sort of in like a glitchy slow-motion, but I could still tell she was trying). She's scared, but of what or who? The girl looks behind her, only to bump hard into a tree when she looks forward again, there's no one behind her though, yet her body language says, no, screams otherwise. Now I'm watching her while she runs, and I can hear her panicked cries every time she trips over her own two feet or whacks her body against one of the hundreds of trees surrounding us. Even though the moon was bright enough for me to see what she was wearing, it was too dark for me to get a good look of her face even in slow motion, plus it doesn't help when her face blurs while she's running or when her head turns. So she has on this white dress with black polka-dots the size of golf balls with a black ribbon wrapped around her middle and a red jacket that looks too light to where out on a cold night, especially during this season. She also has black tights on, hopefully they're thick, and a pair of those converse boots on her feet, and they were also red with white laces. And she had dark hair, but that's as far as description goes._

_As I watch her run, possibly for her life, I always get the same feeling of hopelessness because I can't seem to help her, but at this part of the dream it appears that I finally can when my legs start moving faster and I'm right next to her; then all of the sudden she takes a hard turn to the right. Now it's like I'm the one chasing her, the one who's scaring her, going to hurt her. Out of nowhere my speed picks up to a point to where I can't tell if I'm the one being chased or am looking at things through her perspective, because I can feel what the feels: my lungs burning from lack of oxygen, my head pounding from a headache caused by dehydration, and above all, the fear, that terror of being hunted. After hitting a few more trees and tripping over something several times, that's when I see the road, or we see the road, it's so close to us! We look down at her shoes as they hit the pavement, and that's when I realize that I had been seeing things with her eyes at the last part of the dream. We look back up to see the bright headlights of someone's car coming right at us– and that's when I wake up, my shirt is usually damp from sweating so much and I'm breathing heavily as if I had just played a rough game for lacrosse, a really rough game._

"_Stop thinking about it, stop it_!" I put my hands on both sides of my head and squeeze my eyes shut, trying my best to focus on what I'm supposed doing. I lean back in the seat of the back hoe and bang my head against the head rest, let out a deep breath, and then adjusted my earphones that had music still playing through them before refocusing on getting back to work. My left eye (black eye) starts throbbing like it had been doing since this morning; it got there because I was running late for school. Getting it made me even more late to school than I had already was! There's a mirror on the side of the tractor, so I stop digging for a moment to get a look at it, and like an idiot I touch it only to wince at the light pain and continue to keep touching it.

"_What the hell was that_?" I narrow my eyes to look ahead towards the dark, ominous surrounding forest, while at the same time pulling my ear buds out so I could listen. Nothing's there, but then I can hear someone running past me, I turn the tracker so I can shine the lights on whoever it is in hopes of scaring them away, but like before there's really nothing there. Maybe I was just being paranoid. Graveyard shifts at the graveyard (no pun intended) weren't exactly the happiest part of my day. Now I'm starting to get anxious so I just keep moving around in my seat, making as much noise as possible like a dumbass trying to look for any one coming up behind me. I keep turning the tractor lights around until I actually see something, or someone. It was a hand, a pretty freaky looking hand, with sharp nails; they looked more like claws more than anything.

"What the hell!" I thought out loud, a little too loud.

Next thing I knew, I was falling in the grave I'd just dug along, with the tractor that's falling on top of me, blocking my only way out. If this is it for me, I hope whoever is out there finish me off quick, it would be the best thing that ever happened in my crappy ass life if I died quickly without any more pain, and then forever; and wherever forever might be, I'm positive my Dad won't be there.

…**~o~O Jackson Whittemore O~o~…**

First night of being a freakin' werewolf and what do I do, I take a fucking nap, who does that huh? How the hell did I even get home in the first place, I mean obviously I must have like ran here or something because I know I didn't take my car, but if that's the case then why can't I remember anything for shit? All I remember was surfacing out of the river earlier, then bam, nothing afterwards! Who knows, maybe that's like a side effect of turning for the first time, 'cause I know that there was a full moon last night – or tonight? My body wasn't covered by my blankets yet so I guess I just got home not too long ago, and the clock says it's only eleven O' one. I think I went to Derek's at about around nine this afternoon, which means I've only been out for a couple of hours; so what was I doing between those times that I can't seem to remember? This is so stupid. Dammit, I need to get to Derek's now, where are my keys – crap, I left my car at his house, well I'm an idiot! Grunting I fall back into bed and rub my eyes and fold my hands over my chest and my– shirt? Seriously I'm still wearing the same cloths from earlier, ugh. So change first and then… ugh, walk over to Derek's. This isn't going to be fun. Oh wait a second, I can run to Derek's house, look at me thinking outside the human box!

I skip over to my closet and pull out a pair of _dry_ pants and a plain grey V-neck, along with my pea coat; it's not like I'm going anywhere special. I grab another pair of shoes from the closet since the ones I wore toady were soaked and headed out. My parents are asleep, but thanks to my new heightened senses I don't really need to actually try sneaking down the stairs. Did, my Mom put the alarm on? I quickly went over to check the alarm so I can disarm it and then turn it back on so I can have a few seconds head start without setting it off. As soon as I'm outside I take off running into the nearby woods; and I have to admit, it is pretty thrilling. Scratch that, this is fucking awesome! The wind in my hair and hitting my face, God, it's so amazing. For the first time in a while, I'm actually really having a good time right now, like, a _majorly_ good time! Watch out McCall 'cause I'm winning back my title of team captain, so suck it!

…**~o~O~o~…**

Derek's house is only a few yards away, and I'm still not even breaking a sweat or out of breathe; it's so amazing that I can't help but giggle like some bratty kid at an amusement park!

"Calm your tits Derek, it's just me." I knew he could hear me, which is why I didn't, like, shout at him or anything.

As I round the corner of his house I can see him standing on his porch with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, most likely in satisfaction with how great I'm reacting to the Bite.

"About time, I was wondering whether or not you were coming to pick up your car." Count on Derek to kill my buzz! He shosts me a wicked grin because he knows that, that upset me. "You know I was thinking of being nice and dropping it off for you, but then I thought that maybe you would just come back for it; however, I did leave the keys in the ignition; you can leave my present at my doorstep tomorrow, if I'm here."

"Looks like being an Alpha finally gave you a personality!" I give him a thumbs up, which he scowls at like he does everything; the guy needs to get that stick out of his ass.

"It's been a long night for me so take your car and get the hell out of here." He jerks his head towards my car before walking back inside his "house."

"Sure thing boss." I roll my eyes and then make my way over to my car.

Like he had promised, my keys are already in the ignition, all I had to do is turn it and the car roars to life; I love the sound of it. Before backing up to turn the car around I turned on my heater so after the car warms up I can take my coat off.

"Since it's late, I think I'm gonna drive super fast." I say to myself, there are hardly any cops out this hour, most likely they're keeping an eye on the streets near all the bars downtown, I'm pretty far away from town so I guess it doesn't matter. I'll keep an open eye though.

As soon as the car jolts onto the pavement I punch it, feeling a smile creep up on my face as I sped down the highway; man I love driving late at night, it's gonna be a bitch waking up in the morning though, but, eh, who cares? Not me!

"_What if a deer ran onto the road, damn that would suck for me_!" I thought, probably jinxing myself for disaster. "_I'm kinda hungry now, what's around here maybe I can get something… ooh In N' Out sounds so good right now, hells yeah I'm going right_– HOLY SHIT!"

I slam my foot against the breaks; good thing is I didn't slam them hard enough to break the pedal with my new strength. My eyes close in relief, now I'm thanking my lucky stars that I hadn't hit whatever– wait not 'whatever,' whoever! Outside, in front of my car, is a girl about my age, she looks petrified; I jump out of the car to help her.

"Hey are you alright?" I ask, slowly approaching her so I don't scare her more than she already is, and put both my hands on her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes, but she responds by resting her hands on her stomach as she tries to catch her breathe. "Are you out here by yourself?"

"Yeah." It's barely even a whisper, she was still breathing heavy, but she cleared her throat to speak. "Hey listen… I'm sorry for… you know, like… jumping onto the road like that… I-I… I just panicked and was trying to get your attention."

She bowed her head and then looked back to the woods, which I will say looked insanely creepy. While she was looking towards the wood, I looked at her, noticing that what she was wearing wasn't exactly fit for a cold night out, maybe for daytime but certainly not for nighttime. She only wore a white dress with large black polka-dots with a black ribbon tied around the middle of her belly, she at least had a red cardigan and thick tights on, plus flat converse boots which she must having been running in for who knows how long. It had only taken me a couple of seconds to notice her attire until she tore her eyes away from the forest and back at me. Damn she was hot, not like in a sexy way but like in a really cute way; she had lips that looked red as blood in contrast to her fair skin, she also had wavy dark brown hair that looked black as the night around us, and her eyes were this beautiful green color.

"Come on, let me take you home." I pulled her closer to me so I could gently wrap my arm around her as I led her to the passenger side door, opening it for her and the helping her inside and finally shutting it closed for her. I quickly ran to the other side of the car and got in; seeing her shiver, I shrugged off my jacket.

"Oh no please, you're already being more than kind to me!" She waved her hands with a guilty smile.

"Naw don't worry about it, I'm fine, besides you need it more than me."

She sighs like she's deeply touched by my gesture then takes my jacket, laying it on her legs like a blanket. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, it's my pleasure." I give her a warm smile and then start the car and speed off. "So what were you doing out her all by yourself, and why so late?"

"Oh God… it's really embarrassing." She looks a bit hesitant to keep going, like she's uneasy, but she continues anyways. "Okay so… sometimes I like to go to this this river that's about a half a mile away from my house, normally I go to a specific spot where I can read… Sorry, I know, I'm pretty boring aren't I?"

"No, no it's good to read and, you know like, expand your mind or something like that." I smiled at her again, doing that seems to make her more comfortable. She doesn't seem to be the talkative type, but still, there's was this… welcoming vibe I seemed to be sensing from her that made me feel like, you know, just… warm, like during summer time. "So how did you get lost is the real question, and I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that this is the embarrassing part of your story?"

"Yeah." Her lips press into a thin line, glances out the window then back at me with a breathtaking smile. "So like, I was peacefully reading and just enjoying the beauty of nature, which was when I decided to close my eyes and listen to the very alluring sound of the river next to me–"

"Oh, I see where this is going." I chuckled.

"Lezbehonest…" She laughed, I had never actually heard someone laugh "hahaha," but it was so cute and contagious when she did so I laughed with her, which makes me feel that she's really warming up to me now. "Yes, I did eventually drift off to sleep, and the next thing I know, it's already dark. I checked my phone and saw that it was a little past nine, but the greatest part is that my phone was dying. Of course that would happen to me, right? I've never been lost before, but tonight I was hopelessly lost. While I was trying to find my way back home, I could swear I heard something stalking me, so then I started freaking out and ran for my life – it was a good thing I wore these shoes today. After a while I passed by the cemetery and saw a guy that was working there, but if there was like a bear chasing me I didn't want to put him in danger as well, so I just kept running. I could have just run through the cemetery and ran to a house nearby, but whatever was chasing me managed to scare me back into the woods. And that's where you come in, my savior. Thanks again by the way, you don't know how terrified I was, honestly I though it was the end for me."

"Hey no problem, I'm just glad you're alive and well." For some reason I reached over to grab her hand, which was very soft, and gave it a light squeeze. What the hell? But she doesn't seem to mind, in fact, she's acting like it's something we always do even though we've just met. "Oh hey I don't know where the hell I'm going, where do you live?"

"Oh you're fine, if you just keep driving down this highway, you'll see a private road on your left, once you go down that road and after about two miles we'll reach my house. There's actually a few house on the road, but each of them a very spread apart, mine unfortunately is at the very end of the road, sorry."

"Don't apologize, you never need to be sorry for almost possibly being mauled to death by a bear or a cougar and miraculously being saved – at least there are no wolves out here, I hear those things are quick." I smirked to myself.

"Oh, I know." She whispered, obviously to herself, but a human wouldn't have actually heard that.

"Hey how old are you, you look like you're in high school."

"I'm sixteen, I'm turning seventeen June 22nd, and yes I am in high school, I actually just moved her during Christmas Break. Right now I'm going to Beacon Hills High, I assume you go there too, I mean it's one of the only schools around here."

"I do, I actually play lacrosse and I'm on the swim team, but how come I've never seen you before?"

"Most of the time I like to keep to myself, however, I do have a friend I spend most of my time with, she's my best friend actually, her name's Erica, you probably don't know her; she's antisocial like me. I'm also friends with a girl named Allison, do you know her?

"Argent?" She nods. "Yeah, I'm actually a very close friends with Allison, but how come I've still never seen you with her before?"

"Well… I don't talk with her too much, just enough to consider her a friend and she considers me a friend too I hope."

"Is it this turn here?" In the corner of my eye I could see her nod yes. "Come on, of course she considers you a friend, I mean who wouldn't, I just met you and I kind of feel like we've been friends for years already. Yes, I think you just gained a friend."

"Oh wow… thanks, that means a lot, now I have three friends!" We were still holding hands. "My name's Summer by the way."

"Jackson, nice to meet you." Since our hands were already together, we just squeezed them, but neither of us let go.

"…It _was_ nice to meet you too." Her eyes are fixed on the red and blue lights flashing through the trees. "Crap, I'm so dead!"

Oh no, apparently here grandmother had called the cops; I groaned in my mind when I saw Sheriff Stilinski, which probably meant Stiles was with him too, dammit! The trees around the road begin to spread out and opened to a large white house with an empty field behind it, the full moon was shining down on it. The girl's house was nice and it looked really old, but in an elegant kind of way. There were tress surrounding the white house, and the garden made the whole house look like something taken from a magazine. There was a small round clearing in front of the house divided by a stone path that led to a narrow stone staircase leading up to the small porch. A few lights were strung above the garden by the tress, lighting up the front yard. Standing in the clearing are Sheriff Stilinski and who I guess is the grandmother, and standing on the porch holding a cute little toddler is a brunette woman, who looks like she's in her late twenties, and another girl who's blonde, she looks about my age too. Man, did they all look pissed, especially the grandmother, but at the same time she looks relieved, I could tell. I can hear the passenger door open and looked over to see my new friend nervously getting out of the car, I got out as well, hoping to ease the tension.

"Summer Greenberg, where the hell have you been young lady, I've been worried sick!" Her grandmother has a thick, honeysuckle Southern accent, which makes her sound even angrier, so angry that I feel like I'm in trouble. I can hear the passenger door close, I look over to see my new friend already out of the car; I got out as well, hoping to ease the tension.

"I'm so sorry Nana, I was hanging out by my usual spot down my the river and accidently fell asleep then I got lost trying to find my way back home."

Her grandmother closes her eyes and takes a deep, calming breath. "Okay, well since there will be no next time– hold on now!" Summer was about to interrupt. "I am not saying you are no longer allowed to go down there, I mean that you better charge your phone if you do, okay? I did try calling you, but when you didn't pick up the damn thing, I assumed your cell was dead, and when you weren't by sunset, I had to call the Sheriff thinking that we'd have to begin a search for you!"

"Yes, I will, again I'm sorry." She nods to her grandmother and then turns to the sheriff. "Thank you so much Mr. Stilinski for coming all this way to help find me, I really do appreciate it."

"No problem kiddo, I'm just glad you made it back here safely." He reaches out to her and squeezes her left shoulder. "Okay so since everything turned out alright here, I'm gonna go back to finding our missing person. Grace, Summer, I'll see you later, bye Carrie, Charlotte, and Skylar– aw, the little guy's asleep. Night everyone! Jackson thanks for rescuing this young lady."

"No problem, I'm glad I could help out." Summer smiles at me and I smile back.

"Yes, thank you so much young man for finding my adventurous granddaughter, I hope she didn't cause just too much trouble?" I saw Summer's eyes widen and look at me, both of us trying not to laugh at the fact that I had almost run her over earlier, fuck that would have been bad!

"No she's cool, um, I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask Summer, she nods yes and bites her lip, trying to hide her blush. "Okay, goodnight everyone, Sheriff."

"Thanks son. Is Andrew back yet?" The Sheriff asks her while I'm making my way over to my car.

"No, I do believe he's waiting for you to help him find that poor missing child, oh, I hope you find her soon, the little thing will freeze up in this cold." She's shaking her head like she can't stand the thought of someone being out at this hour. "Thank you Jack, you too Jackson!"

"You're welcome Mrs…?"

"Crawley." Mrs. Crawley smiles.

"By Jackson, nice to meet you, thanks again!" Summer calls.

"Mrs. Crawley, night, see you tomorrow Summer – hey, maybe we can sit with each other at lunch!" At first she seems unsure, but eventually she smiles and nods. Her smile was the only thing I thought about for the rest of the ride home and before I fell asleep.

…**~o~O Summer Greenberg O~o~…**

What a day, getting lost in the woods and being chased by some wild animal and then being saved by an insanely hot guy! Oh my God, he was so cute it hurts! Dear Lord, I can't believe Nana called the Sheriff over, that was so embarrassing to have to witness with Jackson right next to me. I mean I expected this drastic turn of events, but still, come on! Apparently Nana could sense my utter distress and wrapped her arms around me as we walked inside. When I hear Nana close the door I went to the kitchen to grab a cold water bottle from the fridge and went into the family room where she was waiting, along with my cousin Charlotte (who is around the same age as me, just a couple of months younger though), and her older sister, Carrie, who had just come back downstairs from putting her son, Skylar, to bed.

"What really happened while you were in the woods, your phone is still alive because your cousin just called you twenty minutes ago. Were you being followed?" Nana asked as soon as I got comfortable on the sofa with Charlotte.

"Yes, by something." My eyes narrowed, still confused by what exactly I was being fallowed by, or hunted by.

"What was it though?" Charlotte asks me.

"I really don't think I could tell you, but I can tell you that it wasn't a bear, or a cougar… or a wolf." I finally look up at everyone, seeing the worry and confusion on each of their faces.

…**~o~O~o~…**

**Awesome I had managed to publish this before the end of the day! Please review, review, review and tell me what you think so far I love the feedback, it really encourages me and keeps me going and it helps me fix any errors I might have made. I've posted some pictures on my Tumblr (a link is provided on my main page) of how I imagine the characters and where they live and all that junk, because I like for you guys to be able to visualize my story, you know, if you're like me and play the scene of a written work in your head like a movie. Anyways, thanks so much for reading, and remember to please leave a review, thaks! d-(^_^)-b**

_**- Ayden**_


End file.
